The Girl Who Stayed
by Illionna Cifer
Summary: He can still remember the day he met her. The day he saved her and Amy from the Two-Streams facility on Apalapucia. The day he realized that this strange woman-named Liliana Tyler-was everything he knew his Amelia wasn't.


**I published this one-shot on quotev as well as here on fanfiction, so please do not accuse me of stealing! Fic is Rory-centric and involves the permanent split of Amy and Rory. Enjoy!**

He could still remember the day he first met her. The day he and the Doctor saved her and Amy from the Two-Streams facility. She had met Amy under strange circumstances, causing the two women to become instant friends.

* * *

><p>It was thirty-five years into Amy's stay in the Red Waterfall stream when she and Liliana Tyler ran into each other. Amy had swung a metal rod at the younger woman's head, not registering the fact that another human being had suddenly shown their face.<p>

Liliana ducked low, flipping back on her hands and kicking up her legs to disarm Amy. The pipe clattered to the floor as the ravenette flipped back over onto her feet. Angry green eyes collided with energized hazel as the two faced off, sizing one another up. Liliana swung a white sheath over her shoulder, offering the hidden blade to the now unarmed woman before her.

"Here, it'll do some more damage to those robot things than that little stick you had. Don't worry, I've got one of my own to work with. I don't need two." She smiled as Amy warily took the white katana from her hands.

Liliana slid a black version of Amy's new sword out from a sheath on her back, swinging around and bringing the blade down on a hand-bot that had snuck up behind her.

Amy smirked for the first time in ages.

_~With Rory and the Doctor~_

"Um, Doctor, are you sure about this?" Rory asked the Time-Lord as he put a pair of thick rimmed glasses on the jittery man's face.

"Don't you worry, Rory the Roman, I'll be with you every step of the way. Since I can't go in there and risk dying, I'll speak to you through this 'Rory-cam'. I'll see and hear everything." The Doctor explained as he pranced around the TARDIS console. "Now, go get her."

The Doctor nudged Rory out of the TARDIS, the man taking small steps as he wandered through a gallery.

"Where are you, Amy?"

_- Time Skip -_

A year has passed since Amy and Liliana had first met in the halls of the Apalapucian facility. Liliana had gone to search for some more food, as the pair was running dangerously low.

She had been gone for a lot longer than usual, and Amy was getting worried. The older woman knew that Liliana could handle herself, but if she was snuck up on, she may be dying.

Rory-bot followed Amy as she paced around the camp, waiting for Liliana to burst through the metal doors.

Just seconds later, a bang sounded, making Amy flinch. In the doorway stood an irate Liliana and a very confused Rory.

At the sight of the young man, Amy flew into a rage. Liliana stepped forward, calming the older woman down enough to get her to hear Rory out. However, she wouldn't have it.

"Four decades, I've waited for you!" She screamed, unable to hold back her emotions. Liliana inched backwards, signaling for Rory-bot to follow.

"You've been here forty years?" Amy looked away at Rory's words, barely mumbling a response. "Thirty-six, actually."

Rory shook his head, handing over a giant magnifying glass. "Look into it. Just trust me, okay? I'm trying to get you out of here. The other you. None of this will have happened, okay? I'm here now, doesn't that matter?"

Amy was frustrated and couldn't form the proper words. She had a conversation with the younger her, finally coming to a decision. She was going to help her younger self escape the facility and be with Rory and the Doctor again. Only one thing troubled her, though. Liliana.

What would become of the girl if she helps the young Amy leave? That version of her doesn't know who Liliana is, and over the year the two had together, Liliana became the tough woman's best friend and confider.

Older Amy nodded to herself, making a plan to keep the young her and Liliana alive together. They would all go with Rory.

A muffled scream came from beyond the door, a thump sounding after. Rory was first out of the room, a furious Amelia not far behind.

At the sight of Liliana in a crumpled heap on the ground, Amy flew into a rage, swinging her blade down on any robot in sight. Rory-bot had already returned to the room.

Rory picked Liliana up off the ground and was startled by how light she was. As Amy continued to slaughter the offending robots, Rory carefully laid Liliana down on her cot. Young Amy was sitting on the older Amy's cot, very confused. The two had synchronized thoughts, and with Rory's help, managed to bring the younger and older versions of Amy together in the same time stream.

Moments after the older Amy rejoined the trio, Liliana woke up, her head pounding. She shook away the dizziness and the sick feeling that goes along with the anesthetic that has run through her system at a fairly rapid pace.

Rory, being a nurse, was astounded by Liliana's quick recovery time. Older Amy ushered the girl to stand and called to Rory. She and her younger self demanded him to take them all to the TARDIS.

The four of them ran through the facility, taking down any hand-bots that got in their way. As they reached the gallery, younger Amy paused to view the paintings. A hand-bot made contact with her shoulder, sending her to the ground, unconscious.

Rory and Liliana picked up the younger Amy and ran into the TARDIS, the doors being closed and locked behind them. Rory ran back to the door as Liliana looked over Amy for any wounds she may have received. Rory yelled at the Doctor, the other man looking on impassively. Liliana knew that two Amy's being in the TARDIS would cause a paradox that could destroy the whole of reality.

The hazel eyed girl let a few silent tears slip from her eyes, watching them fall onto Amy's smooth face. The older Amy was pounding on the door, begging to be let inside. Just as Rory was about to open the door, the older Amy quieted her words.

"Don't let me in. If you open that door, I will. If you love me, don't open this door. Tell her, the other me, that I give her the days. I'm giving her the days with you, the Doctor, and Liliana. Tell my Lili that I'm so sorry, and that the girl next to her is still me. Take care of yourselves."

Rory and Liliana were crying as a thud was heard outside of the doors. The hand-bots sounded with their "This is a kindness" as the noise of a syringe being brought forth was heard. "Doctor, take us away. Please…" Liliana's broken voice sounded over the hand-bots outside. She just lost her best friend, and being in the Doctor's presence made her feel sick.

The usually bubbly man solemnly flipped levers and mashed buttons, the TARDIS engines sounding over the sobs that racked through Liliana's small frame. Amy stirred from her drug induced sleep, Rory rushing over to check on her.

Liliana stood up, looking out the window that the TARDIS placed for her near the doors. The girl looked out at the vortex, her emotions falling away, leaving her to look like the human version of a weeping angel. The Doctor contemplated comforting his old companion, but thought against it. She was upset for him leaving her alone in the middle of winter back before he regenerated into his current self. She was used to sand-shoes, but she knew the bow tie wearing man was still the same person he always was, and that terrified her.

The Doctor looked away as Rory turned his gaze onto the lost girl in the corner.

* * *

><p>He remembered the day she comforted him. The day she learned that he and Amy were officially divorced.<p>

The Asylum of the Daleks is where they had ended up. They met a brilliant girl named Oswin Oswald, whom Liliana took a liking to right away.

That was the day the trio of companions knew that their lives would never be quite like they had hoped.

* * *

><p>Amy was at her modeling agency, posing for her photo shoot. A woman came in, urging Amy to come with her. Amy followed with a bounce in her step. In the make up room stood Rory, a packet of documents in one hand. Liliana sat on a chair, spinning around and swinging her legs, waiting for her agent to call her up for her own shoot.<p>

A woman with unruly hair came in, calling Liliana from her bored daze. The black haired girl followed the woman with a rats nest for hair. Amy hopped in place as she waited for Rory to hand over the documents.

"So, I just sign these and poof, not married?" She said, bouncing in place as she took a pen to the page she finally took from Rory.

"At least make it sound like you aren't happy about this." His words went unheard by the bubbly redhead. Amy handed the signed documents over, shooing the lanky man out of the room as she stood and waited for her agent.

Amy wasn't paying much attention as the young woman came in and spoke with a robotic tone. A small Dalek eyestalk sprouted from her forehead and Amy disappeared.

Rory met the same fate only moments later as he walked out of the building, the Dalek puppets stating the transfer of the Doctor's companions. Liliana knew better than the other two, however. The moment she realized that her agent's eyes were far too dull to be human, she ran. Faster than humanly possible, she ran.

She turned around a corner, seeing the TARDIS parked in an alleyway. She sprinted towards the doors, yelling out as they swung open, letting the panicked girl inside. She slammed the doors closed, breathing heavily.

The Doctor ran around the console and looked her over. "Dalek puppets…Amy and Rory gone…Don't know where…Help them…" She managed to breath out between gasps. She wasn't the most fit person when it comes to running, but she makes do with what she can.

The Doctor scanned for his companions life signs, finding them above a strange planet. He set the TARDIS in motion, the engines heaving since he always leaves the brakes on. The TARDIS landed soon after, both of her occupants bursting out.

The Doctor and Liliana found themselves in the middle of the Dalek Parliament. He ushered Liliana towards Amy and Rory, who were standing closer to the center of the room. She immediately was wrapped in a hug from the ginger woman, her newly caught breath being forced out of her lungs. Rory managed to free the breathless girl from his ex-wife's grip. He's not used to that word yet. Ex-wife.

The Daleks were explaining the planet they hover above. The planet full of 'damaged' and 'faulty' Daleks. A ship crashed there, and the Daleks are afraid that the inner planet was breached. They feared the Daleks within. Millions of dysfunctional Daleks could awaken and attack.

The group of four was shot down in a beam onto the planets outermost layer. The Doctor landed face-first in a giant heap of snow, Amy falling not too far away from him. Rory landed a ways away, Liliana landing almost on top of him.

Rory quickly shifted to the side, hoping that Liliana would land on his chest instead of his legs, which she did. The air was forced out of Rory's lungs in a large puff of warm air, hitting the base of Liliana's neck as she landed butt-first on Rory's chest.

All that Liliana could recognize was the barren landscape, made up entirely of strange feeling snow, and Rory's pink face. Liliana jumped off of the scrawny man, realizing that she was keeping his lungs from functioning.

She held out a pale hand, helping Rory to his feet. "We should go find the others before something bad happens." She told him, the brunette nodding at his shorter companion.

The girl rubbed her arms, as she was dressed in a thin shirt. She had been ready for her photo shoot, dressed in a see through red blouse (a black sports bra underneath), a pair of black shorts and red and white striped leggings. The outfit was completed with a pair of black spiked heel boots and a messy ponytail atop her head, her bangs covering her left eye.

Rory pulled off his coat and draped it over her shaking form. On instinct, Liliana curled into the warmth and smiled. She whispered a thanks to the taller man, her eyes scanning the white land for their missing companions.

Liliana tripped over a small object, tumbling into a tunnel that went straight down into the planet. Rory had grabbed onto Liliana's arm, hoping to catch her before she fell, but he only ended up being dragged along with her.

The pair landed far beneath the surface of the planet, onto a pile of dust and broken pieces of metal. Somehow, neither was injured, but they were both slightly disoriented. Liliana recovered faster, looking around to see a mass of dormant Daleks.

She gripped Rory's arm in fear, hoping that the murderous creatures didn't sense their presence. She was shaking for a reason far beyond the cold temperature now.

Rory softly patted the scared woman's hands, hoping to calm her down. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, before letting it out and snapping her orbs open.

"We need to get to the control center. There, the Daleks can't follow us. It's against their basic nature. That's why this place hasn't been blown sky high yet." She looked to Rory, hoping he was listening.

She noticed a strange looking ball in his hands, an eyebrow raised. He held it out to her, a silent question in his eyes. 'What is it?'

She shrugged, thankful that she had the natural ability to read people. Before she decided to become a model alongside Amy, Liliana was a criminal profiler, working for the Behavioral Analysis Unit based in Quantico, Virginia. Yes, she had lived in America before returning to London.

Amy once told the younger woman her plans to take the smaller female to Scotland, Amy's home country. Liliana accepted, but now she wasn't so sure if that trip was even going to happen.

She tossed the ball between her hands, accidentally dropping it once she lost focus. The ball thunked against the ground, rolling towards a Dalek. The sphere collided with the Dalek's base, waking it from its slumber.

The pair locked eyes and ran, the Dalek calling out behind them. They squeezed through strange hallways, and ran down spacious others, through strange rooms and crowded spaces. Daleks were everywhere, but most seemed to not notice the human pair.

They both stopped to catch their breath before a voice interrupted their thoughts. It was a young woman, by the name 'Oswin'. She directed the flustered pair to the main control center, where they found Amy and the Doctor.

Amy was laying down, the Doctor walking towards a secret hallway. Liliana hacked into the system, opening up a security camera and following the Doctor's movements.

Rory was kneeling before Amy, checking her for injuries and other problems. She seemed sick with something, and was having trouble staying focused.

Liliana locked onto the Doctor's form as he slowly walked through the Intensive Care sector of the internal tunnels. The Daleks were awakened by his presence, but could not move towards the Time Lord.

Oswin made a comment about how unusual the Daleks were being. The Doctor made a comment in response, but Liliana was unable to make out what he said.

The Doctor entered a room without cameras, but Liliana could hear the sorrow in his voice. Oswin's came from within the room after the Doctor's. The voice over the intercom sounded much more human than the voice from the sealed room.

Then, it hit her. Oswin Oswald was a human that had been fully converted. She was a Dalek. A Dalek with no idea of the power she contains within herself. She's in the ICU because she still believed in her humanity.

Liliana gasped and stepped back, the pair behind her looking over to see her shocked face. "She- She's a… Oswin's a Dalek…" Liliana managed to spit out before collapsing, unconscious.

Rory caught the girl before she hit the ground. The shock of Oswin's true nature forced her into an unconscious state. Amy sat up, worry on her face.

"She'll be fine, I hope. Her watch is still on, and working, so we know she's not in danger." Rory spoke to Amy, before he froze, turning his head to look at the woman on the table.

"That's it, isn't it? That's why you aren't feeling well?" Amy looked away, feeling guilty for not telling him. Rory sighed, laying Liliana down on the floor.

He went up to Amy and rolled up her sleeves, revealing a watch on her arm. Amy's eyes widened, her mouth falling open. Rory face palmed. "Of course. The Doctor's not human. He'll probably be okay even without the watch."

Amy sighed in relief, looking at Rory's face and seeing the sad look in his eyes. He was silently asking her why. Why she was perfectly okay with abandoning their relationship.

"I had to let you go, Rory. You always told me that you wanted children, but that's something I can't give you. Whatever they did to me at Demon's Run took away my chances of ever having kids. I had to. I want you to be happy and live the life you wanted." Amy rushed her words, hoping that Rory wouldn't be angry at her. She knew that he believed that she didn't love him, but that wasn't even remotely true.

Rory's gaze moved to the still unconscious Liliana, Amy's gaze slowly following. Rory did so without knowing, but Amy knew. Amy always knew.

Rory was attached to the ravenette that lay a few feet from them, Amy was well aware of that. She felt a strange connection between the two of them, the moment she woke up in the TARDIS to see the girl crying silently in the corner, by a window. She knew that it wasn't her place to be with Rory now. River was alive and Amy no longer needed to keep Rory at bay from what he needs to do.

Amy and Rory loved each other, but they both knew that they had run their course together. They will stay the best friends they always were, but it will never be anything more from that moment on.

Amy let a tear slip before she smiled widely. The Doctor came back, a solemn look on his face. He was trying to get the attention of his deep-in-thought companions, to no avail. The one thing that got them were his words of warning. If they didn't leave immediately, they would die alongside the Daleks.

They were all transported back to the Dalek Parliament, where no Dalek could recognize the Doctor. Liliana had come to, hearing his words of praise to Oswin. Liliana smiled as the Daleks chanted 'Doctor Who?'.

The Doctor's response made the crew smile widely as they all shuffled into the TARDIS. "You're never gonna stop asking, boys!" They all laughed and took off into the vortex.

* * *

><p>As Rory thought back on those events, he remembered the day he lost her, and found her again. Amy following not far behind him.<p>

He clearly recalled the day the Angels Took Manhattan.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was reading next to Amy and Liliana, the two women gossiping over something while Rory looked out at the Statue of Liberty. Liliana had called out to her now-boyfriend, bringing him out of his thoughts.<p>

She smiled to him, Amy looking away from the Doctor to look at him as well. Rory sighed, knowing what the look on their faces meant. They wanted coffee. Again.

Rory got off the picnic blanket and walked off. The Doctor murmured something and Amy whacked him for it. Liliana chuckled to herself at the two's antics. The Doctor stopped his laughter once he read a sentence out loud. "I was just getting coffee for Amy and Liliana, and now I'm here?"

The trio looked between one another before jumping up and running for where Rory would have been. Liliana reached the point first, seeing a statue in the center of the open area. Her gaze hardened as she realized the situation.

A Weeping Angel took him. "Doctor, what year is it in that book you're holding?" She asked, not turning her head. He flipped through the first few pages before finding what he was looking for. "1938."

Liliana took in a deep breath before turning and sprinting for the TARDIS, Amy and the Doctor following closely behind. Once the three were inside, the Doctor ran to the controls, hoping to get them to land in one of the most paradoxical years he's ever had to travel.

Liliana knew he couldn't land on his own, so she sent a message to River via a vortex manipulator she found ages ago, but never bothered to use. In minutes, the TARDIS received a signal from River aka Melody Malone, the author of the book the Doctor had been reading. The TARDIS was able to land safely in April, 1938.

Liliana was the first out of the TARDIS, still wearing the jacket Rory had given her way back when they were trapped on a planet with Daleks. A look of rage was plastered onto her pale face, her hazel eyes glancing around for River.

She looked down at her wrist where she had strapped the manipulator, typing in a message to the other woman. 'Where are you? Rory's missing and we need your help to find him.' Minutes passed before she received a message in return, telling her the address of a man known as Mr. Grayle where she was being held captive by a chained Angel.

Liliana gritted her teeth, motioning for the other two to follow her. She knew exactly where she was going. Grayle was a name she was far too familiar with.

The petite woman kicked open the front door, surprising the men on the other side. "Where are they." The question came out in a hiss, seeming more as an angry statement than a proper question. The Doctor and Amy cautiously walked in behind the furious ravenette.

A voice came from the room over, the trio recognizing it as River. Liliana huffed as she walked into the room, freezing at the sight of a smiling Angel gripping River's wrist. She recalled the words Amy read out loud as the Doctor came in to investigate.

He shared a dark look with River before she whined. "Why does it have to be mine?" The Doctor rolled his eyes and glanced out of the doorway where Amy was arguing with Grayle. "Because Amy read it in a book and now it has to happen."

River sighed as the Doctor looked at her with a loving gaze. "Change history, River. I know you can do it. Find a way out of there without breaking it, okay? I believe in you." The Doctor left with Liliana to rejoin Amy as River contemplated what to do next.

Amy was pacing as the Doctor sat on the steps, trying to find a way to find Rory. They had found the basement full of Cherub Angels, figuring out that they could send a person to a different place, instead of a different time, when the victim is touched.

They found the burnt out matches Rory left behind as the Cherub's giggles rang through their ears. River came out of the room, seeming perfectly fine, which made the Doctor excited.

He had read over the chapter titles, as that wouldn't set anything in stone, coming across the title "Amelia's Last Farewell" in the process. He had hoped that River had changed the course of history by not breaking her wrist to escape the Angel.

He grabbed her arm, trying to drag her outside where they could begin the search for the missing Rory Williams. River winced in pain, pulling her arm back into herself.

The Doctor's gaze hardened as he grabbed her upper arm, holding her in place as he gently rolled up the sleeve of her dress. She looked away as the doctor brushed his fingers over her bruised wrist. He wasn't angry. No, it was worse than that. He was disappointed.

His hands started to glow yellow, making River yell out in protest. Liliana looked away, knowing what the Doctor was doing for River. He was fixing her broken wrist.

As the Doctor stormed out of the building, River turned to Amy. "One major rule when it comes to the Doctor: Never let him see the damage."

No other words needed to be said as River took out a tracking device and searched for Rory's life signs. He was only a few blocks away, in a strange place called Winter Quay. Liliana wracked her brain trying to figure out if that building existed in 2012. It didn't, which concerned the woman.

River snapped the book shut. "There's a car out front. Shall we steal it?" Liliana let out a small laugh at River's old antics. They left the building, telling the Doctor where they needed to go. They entered the building where the lights flickered. They found a room upstairs with Rory's name on the door tag.

Liliana and Amy both pushed the door open to see a man in a bed on the far end of the small apartment. Amy picked up the wallet on the nearby table, opening it to see Rory's ID card in the front flap. Tears spring to the ginger's eyes as Liliana slowly walked towards the bedroom. She pushed the door open completely, seeing an old man in the bed.

"Rory…" She whispered, waking the man. His weary eyes locked onto her tearful ones, making him smile. "Lili… Oh, Liliana. You're here." Liliana wanted to break down right there, knowing that he spent all those years that had gone by without her by his side. Much like Amy back in Apalapucia, before that stream was erased.

Liliana took in a shaky breath as the Doctor, Amy, and River came through the door. Rory reached a hand out to Liliana, brushing a tear off of her cheek. "Don't cry. It's okay now. You're here."

Those were the last words that came from his mouth as his breathing slowed to a stop. Liliana choked on her own breath and began to cry silently. She stood up and left the apartment. She saw Weeping Angels all over the place, but that didn't keep her from rushing towards the roof, Amy in tow.

Liliana bursted through the door, seeing the young Rory looking over the ledge. She ran to him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. She hugged him, tears soaking into his shirt.

Amy had made it in time to see Rory break from Liliana's embrace and climb up onto the ledge. He wavered, causing Liliana to grab the front of his shirt. "Do you think you're just going to come back?" She spoke through her tears.

Rory, holding back his own, responded. "When don't I?" The trio laughed through their tears. Liliana and Amy both came to a conclusion. 'Together, or not at all.'

Liliana climbed up onto the ledge alongside Rory, holding a hand out for Amy to grab. Liliana pulled Amy up alongside her, wrapping both of her arms around the two. "Let's do this. Together. Or not at all." She said as Rory wrapped both of his arms around her, Amy doing the same. They all jumped at the same time as River and the Doctor burst through the roof door. Seeing the trio jump made River lean against the wall, in shock.

The Doctor ran forwards, and looked over the ledge, seeing them fall. The strange thing, was when they hit the ground. They didn't die, like one would expect. Instead, all five of them were safe on the ground, the Winter Quay no longer in existence.

They all looked at one another, shocked by the outcome. Rory and Liliana expected this to happen, but were still surprised by the lack of injuries to the three jumpers. The Doctor pulled them all into emotional hugs, begging them to never do something that stupid again. River stood by, smiling at the group.

Only she knew what was going to happen later on. The Angels may be gone, but the threat still remains.

Days later, they all stood at the top of a hill, overlooking Manhattan. The eeriness of the cemetery around them was overridden by the awe of the view. The Doctor was looking over the electrical damage done to the outside hull of the TARDIS, making a point to get it cleaned up at some point. Everyone was happy as the Doctor called everyone inside the TARDIS.

Rory got distracted by a tombstone. "Hey, guys. There's a tombstone with the same name as mine!" Just as he finished his statement, he was gone. Liliana and Amy were the ones to witness the ordeal. Liliana screamed as Rory was teleported back in time by a surviving Angel.

The Doctor scanned the stone creature, claiming that it was weak, but would survive. He was angry that Rory was gone, but knew that nothing could be done about it. Liliana was screaming and crying, clutching her left hand to her chest as Amy tried to comfort her. The band on Liliana's finger glittered in the sunlight.

"Doctor, will that Angel. Will it bring her to him? To Rory?" The Doctor looked at Amy, enraged. "What on earth are you thinking?"

Amy kept her eyes on the Angel, hoping to convince the Doctor to let them try to find Rory again. Liliana's fiancé and Amy's best friend. Neither could live without him, or each other. River nodded to herself, forcing back tears as her mother and future step-mother planned their inevitable fate.

The Doctor was angry, but knew he couldn't stop the two women from following Rory. Liliana shrugged Amy off of her, looking the woman in the eyes, and saying "I'm so sorry" before disappearing. Amy flinched, as the Angel was much closer than before.

"Melody." She called out, holing her hand out behind her, feeling River's hand encase her own. She smiled at her daughter's display of courage. She knew how the Doctor would react to what was happening, but she also knew that River would care for him.

"Raggedy man, goodnight." She said, turning around and looking into the Doctor's eyes before she too, disappeared from his life forever. He collapsed to the ground, in tears.

The Angel made no move towards them as River ushered him into the TARDIS, closing the door behind them. The Doctor was in a depressed rage, before he suddenly relaxed, turning his focus on a distraught River Song. "They were your parents. I'm so sorry."

River simply shrugged, walking out of the TARDIS, as they had changed locations. "I'll be sure to tell Amy and Liliana to write in an Afterword." She spoke with a wink before leaving.

The Doctor took a moment to process her words before rushing out of the TARDIS. "The last page!" He had ripped out of Melody Malone's book before Rory was sent back in time to the 1930s.

He ran, faster than ever, to the place where the afterword rested. As he read it, Amy and Liliana's voices echoed through his mind, as if they were sitting right next to him, speaking the words on the page. He cried at their words of happiness.

They were happy and safe. Most importantly, they were all together.

* * *

><p>Rory looked at the ravenette that slept soundly beside him, her large stomach visible through the blankets as she rolled over.<p>

Amy was supposed to come over later that day and help with fixing up the nursery for Rory and Liliana's first child. Amy was more than happy for the duo, as she herself had found someone to love and cherish her the way Rory cherishes Liliana.

Rory smiled, happy that the two women were able to find him once more.

Years passed, Liliana and Rory both gone from the world. Their great grandchildren, Alexia Tyler Williams and Arthur Reed Williams, wandered the world, in search of the man in a tweed jacket and bow tie.

The man known only as 'the Doctor'.


End file.
